Heylin Hangover
by NINJA-RENKA
Summary: The consumption of alcohol is never to be done before, or during, the implementation and planning of any evil schemes. CHACK M/M


**Heylin Hangover**

***This is a bonus fic, since ODD DISCOVERIES took so long to finish and post. Hope you enjoy it!***

**SUMMARY: The consumption of alcohol is never to be done before, or during, the implementation and planning of any evil schemes. CHACK M/M**

**WARNINGS: Mentions of public drunkenness, MAN ON MAN SMEX(implications at least)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters. If I did, I would have continued it as a web comic and done all the stuff the network wouldn't let me air on a Saturday morning cartoon.**

**This was inspired by Katy Perry's song **_**Last Friday Night**_**(It was playing in the background as I typed this.) I do not own the song, or the video accompanying it.**

**That said, on with the ficlet!**

* * *

><p><em>Uggghhhh! A certain someone is going to pay dearly for this.<em>

"Oh, I see that you have finally woken up."

"Yes, and you have quite a lot of nerve to come in here knowing fully well what you allowed me to do last night."

A characteristic smirk appears on the villain's face as he saunters over to the bed. His eyes long used to darkness, he makes no move to open the curtains. It takes quite an impressive amount of will power to resist the urge, knowing that he would be amused by the series of groans it would earn from his master.

"First off, before you get in a fit, you and I both know that no one _allows_ Chase Young, Heylin Warlord and Immortal Dragon, to do anything. You just fuckin' do it. It's actually one of your most attractive qualities."

Jack becomes a bit distracted as his mind begins to recall the other qualities that make up his boyfriend, a pleased sound leaving his lips at the thought. However, after finally remembering that he is in the middle of making a point, red eyes refocus on the cranky dragon in the large bed.

"And secondly, no one forced you to drink all that 'Xiaolin moonshine' with Guan in the first place. Honestly, for monks, you two drink like Humpback whales."

"_Former_ monk. Guan simply has a talent for making top-shelf quality spirits that actually affect me. With normal alcohol, I would have to drink nearly obscene amounts to even acquire a 'buzz'. "

Snickering at the man's use of the modern term, Jack takes a seat on the soft blankets. Chase however has turned onto his side, his head still suffering through the dull pounding. Golden eyes scrunch in pain as a particularly nasty throb travels through the warlord's brain.

"Speaking of which, how're you feeling this lovely morning?"

"Sub par."

"Understatement, thy name is Chase Young," comments the teen jokingly as he leans further back onto the bed. Once settled, he turns his head to assess the damage of his ailing dragon. "Jeez babe, you look like shit."

"Thank you, my love."

"Sorry, but you do. Which considering how gorgeous you usually are, only further proves how much of a booze-hound you can be. Even if you are proving to be a rather cute one."

Frowning at his consort's choice of words, and their implication, amber eyes narrow.

"I can hold my liquor, Jack."

"I know. You are so good at it, that you don't even appear to be intoxicated at all. Even when you're completely shit-faced."

"It's an acquired skill."

"It' just too bad that the Xiaolin monks aren't aware of it."

Jack patiently waits for the warlord to pick up on his bait. Fortunately, even in his muddled state, Chase doesn't make his companion wait long.

"Excuse me?"

The amused smirk on the evil teen's face grows. And judging from prior experience with his eccentric mate, the expression only makes Chase grow apprehensive.

"Well, after you and Guan enjoyed your 'spirits', the two of you decided that it would be a good idea to visit the Xiaolin Temple and play pranks on the monks."

"I did _what_?"

"You, my diabolical and devilishly-handsome immortal master, spent hours playing childish tricks on your teenaged adversaries alongside your former comrade Master Monk Guan."

Enjoying the hints of mortification on the Heylin's face, Jack continues his story, barely managing to keep the laughter out of his voice.

"In fact, I had to stop working on the new upgrades to my Jackbots to personally pick you up from the Temple and bring you back to the lair. And I have to tell you, that was one call from Kimiko Tohomiko that I _never_ expected to receive."

Lying there in horror, Chase's eyes widen ever so slightly.

"I do not remember any of that. At all."

"Don't worry, neither does any one else."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, lucky for you, you happen to have a consort that is not only amazing in bed but happens to have quite some experience with memory alteration."

"You erased the monks' memories?"

"Not exactly, like I said, I just altered it. To them, and Guan, last night has been reduced to a crazy, yet completely forgettable, dream."

Turning to the reclining body of his mate beside him, a look of awe comes across Chase' face.

"You actually did that?"

"Of course. It would be a shame if all of your hard work to become the epitome of evil was tarnished by one night full of bad decisions."

"Thank you, Jack."

"No problem. Although one of these days, you really have to tell me how you covered every inch of the Xiaolin Temple with glue."

"I believe that Dashi inspired that one. Trust me, it was even more amusing fifteen hundred years ago on ancient monks."

Laughing, Jack leans in to plant a kiss on the warlord's lips. Pulling back with a satisfied smile, the evil teen genius starts to run a hand through the dark locks of hair pouring over Chase's broad shoulders.

"Now, what can I do to make my evil master feel all better?"

Ignoring the teasing tone that laces his consort's words, Chase closes his eyes as he relaxes back into their bed.

"There are many things only you can do, Jack. However, I may not be up to all of them."

"Well, maybe you'll remember that the next time you decide to go on an all-night drinking binge. Your actions affect me, too, you know."

Opening his eyes, Chase looks over at the lithe body lying in the bed beside him. He raises an eyebrow at the amount of honesty and tinge of disappointment lining his mate's voice. As well as the frustration and subtle anger. Sniffing the air, he picks up an all too familiar scent-a hum of pheromones mixed with the crisp aroma of his mate that he had previously missed due to the haze of alcohol. The realization makes the pounding headache quickly dissipate as he moves over Jack.

"Jack, forgive me. I have neglected you when you were in need of me."

"Whatev-"

Before he can finish his statement, Jack's lips are captured in a slow, yet lingering kiss. His body relaxes instantly as he gives into the attention, all his frustration melts off as his trademark black coat is slowly peeled off of him. The teen can't help the moan that leaves his lips as large hands rove over his body, drawing him closer to the warmth radiating from Chase's chest. The moment his lips are released, scarlet eyes lock onto gold by the fingers raising Jack's chin.

"I assure you, that it will never happen again."

Smirking, the evil teen knows that the Chase has figured out the true reason behind his annoyance.

"Good. But if it does, I'll just anonymously post the pictures I took of you last night online."

Staring at the younger villain, one of the man's eyebrows arches ever so slightly.

"Are you blackmailing me?"

"Yes," begins Jack, taking the time to feign considering his options. "I believe that I am."

"You always know the perfect thing to say to arouse me, Jack."

"Like I really need to say anything."

Deciding to return to what Chase started, Jack simply grins as he continues the lazy kiss. Soft lips take their time to savor the immortal while his hands pull the heavy body on top of his own . . .

Later that morning, after the two villains finally make it out of bed, Jack decides to show Chase a few of the pictures over their late breakfast. At the progression of photographs, the warlord's mood becomes increasingly flabbergasted, much to his consort's amusement.

"Jack, why was my hair styled like this?

"The official name for it is pigtails, a popular hairstyle for prepubescent girls the world over. Remember, Kimiko used to wear her hair like tha-"

"_Spicer_."

"How the hell should I know? You were like that by the time I got there. Personally, I think the more important question is why were all of your cats wearing pink tutus? Although, I have to admit that Diol looks particularly cute and it's nice that you thought he was special enough to have a _blue glitter_ tutu. After all, he is a very special kitty."

The comment simply earns identical grumbles of irritation from the Heylin sitting next to him and the black panther dozing nearby. However, Jack Spicer just begins laughing hysterically, his voice echoing off the cavernous walls of the citadel.

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>

**Yeah, apparently the crazy is spreading because I decided to not only write, but post this crack fic.**

**I don't even know how to properly explain this one, I guess since there are so many fics about Jack getting wasted that I wanted to try one with Chase. I know we all like to think of him as an enigma of cool evilness, but I'm sure that even he has embarrassing moments. Living with Jack has to have some effects, after all.**

**In a lot of my stories, I maintain Chase and Guan's friendship. I suppose just I like the idea of them hanging out even though they are on different sides.**

**P.S. Diol belongs to CrystallicSky.**

**Anywho, LATER DAYS!**

**RENKA**


End file.
